Everything
by Ritta1310
Summary: Rose Weasley tem uma vida normal em Hogwarts. Dois melhores amigos, um rapaz de quem gosta, e delegada dos alunos e tem excelentes notas. E odeia Scorpius Malfoy. Mas quando ambos se vêm metidos num grande problema e são obrigados a passar tempo juntos num castigo por 5 meses as coisas parecem ser viradas todas ao contrario. E acaba por ver que talvez Malfoy não seija tão mau assim
1. Castigo

**Oláaa! Já não escrevia uma fic por muito tempo! Esta e a minha primeira RosexScorpius. Espero que gostem! É português de portugal mas espero que isso não impeça de ler! Primeiro capitulo Ca vai!**

_É verdade quando dizem que o amor esta fora do nosso alcance. É verdade, quando dizem que não escolhemos quem amamos. Mas esquecem-se sempre de dizer, que o amor e difícil. Palavas mudam as nossas atitudes, momentos mudam as nossas emoções, por vezes durante um dia, por vezes por uma vida. Mas quase nunca mudam quem somos. Pois é por nos sermos nos mesmos que o amor surge._

_Quando damos por nos a amar alguém, o nosso mundo fica ao contrário. Quando damos por nós a queres passar todos os momentos com uma pessoa em especial, quando não nos importamos de ficar acordados só para falarmos com uma determinada pessoa mesmo sobre os temas mais banais. Quando algo de mal acontece a essa pessoa e parece que o teu mundo acabou de desabar. Quando algo de mal te acontece e tudo o que queres fazer e que essa pessoa esteja contigo, porque sabes que com ela tudo seria mais fácil. Tudo, o que podem por a tua frente e possível de ultrapassar com esse alguém._

_A tentação de olhar durante momentos infindáveis para essa pessoa e tudo o resto desaparece, e é uma tentação tão grande que sentes que podias ficar anos a olhar para a mesma pessoa. É loucura._

_Mas o amor doi. Doi muito. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas irónicamente e aquilo que nos mais queremos. _

_Quando essa pessoa parecia tão banal e subitamente e a pessoa mais bela que alguma vez viste. E tão fantástica. Mas ela tem os seu defeitos, e comete os seus erros, tens de os suportar, tens de os amar também só porque são parte desse alguém._

_O amor não presta, mas é mágico._

- Mentira! - gritou Albus Potter em plenos pulmões, fazendo toda sala comum virar-se para eles.

- Sim, é verdade… - Suspirou Rose irritada.

- Não posso! Como é…? Porque é..? Mas tu nunca… - Gaguejou Jannie.

- Eu sei! – Guinchou Rose ficando cada vez mais irritada com ambos.

Albus e Jannie olhavam para Rose em choque. E depois começaram a rir-se desalmadamente. E quanto mais riam mais as orelhas de rose ficavam da cor do cabelo dela:

- Não tem piada. Isto e sério.

Eles não pararam, ela ate conseguia vislumbrar uma lagrima nos olhos de Jannie enquanto ela ria estridentemente.

- Não. Tem. Piada! – Repetiu ela tentando controlar-se para não gritar.

Eles continuaram e Albus tentou falar enquanto tentavam parar de rir:

- Desculpa…ahahahahahah… é que, tu tas a seis anos em hogwarts e… ahahahahah… tu nunca… ahahahahaha!

- Tu nunca apanhas-te um castigo! Ahahaahahahahahahaah! – Terminou Jannie por ele.

- Já disse que não tem piada! – guinchou novamente Rose.

Eles foram-se acalmando gradualmente. E Jannie disse:

- Então a tão certinha Rose…

- Eu não sou certinha. – interrompeu Rose mas Jannie ignorou-a por completo.

- Apanhou um castigo, de 5 meses! Não são 1, nem 2, nem 3 meses! São 5 meses! Ahahaahahah! Genial!

- Assério? – queixou-se Rose – Não tem nada de genial! A minha mãe vai matar-me! Oh… nem quero pensar quando for natal e ela souber e… oh Merlin!

- Oh, isso é simples! Não lhe contes! – Disse Albus encostando-se na cadeira com os braços atrás da cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

Rose lançou-lhe um olhar quem diz: "Estas a brincar comigo, certo?".

- Anda lá Rose! Eu nunca digo aos meus pais quando estou de castigo! E eles nunca se queixaram! – Reclamou ele.

- Não! Esta fora de questão! Não sou tu! Para alem disso, eles nunca se queixaram, porque o professor Neville fixe e não lhes diz nada! Porque senão, eles… - defendeu-se ela.

- Se não o que? Sei perfeitamente que tanto a mãe, como o pai tiveram de castigo milhões de vezes! – disse ele com indiferença.

Rose revirou os olhos:

- Isso não muda nada, Al! Sabes que a tua mãe e…

- Isso não importa! – interrompeu Jannie e ambos olharam para ela – Tu finalmente fizeste algo remotamente interessante com a tua vida!

- A minha vida é interessante! – Reclamou Rose.

- Claro! Livros para ali, estudar, aulas, estudar! Mesmo interessante! – Explicou Jannie sarcástica, como de costume.

- Uau, obrigada!

- Mas agora! Uau, um castigo! Deve ser mesmo mau! – disse Albus olhando para o teto sonhadoramente.

- Nem vocês sabem a pior… - queixou-se Rose olhando para a mesa captando novamente a atenção dos amigos.

- Vou ter de o cumprir com o Malfoy. – Explicou ela com repulsa da voz.

- O Malfoy? – Gritou novamente Albus fazendo pela segunda vez os gryffindors olharem todos para ele.

Jannie deu-lhe uma pancada na nuca.

- Cala-te lá! – Depois virou-se para Rose e ela suspirou começando a contar a historia.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

Rose estava na biblioteca para variar mas desta vez não era pelas razoes habituais. Escondida atrás de um livro de poções olhava em redor quando um Scorpius Malfoy passou mesmo á sua frente. Ele irritava-a tremendamente. Andava pela escola como se fosse dono de tudo e todos e era extremamente mal educado. Rose sabia que ele era um dos rapazes mais giros da escola mas isso não lhe importava.

Na mão ele levava um livro da biblioteca e quando rose reparou ele saíra desta continuando com o livro na mão. Ela era delegada dos alunos e sabia que não era permitido retirar livros da biblioteca sem requisitar.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para o apanhar. Rose, não queria admiti-lo mas ela adorava apanhar o Malfoy, dava-lhe um prazer imenso esfregar-lhe na cara o poder que ela tinha sobre ele.

Fechou o livro com um sorriso e esqueceu por completo a razão que a arrastara a biblioteca naquela altura e avançou o passo atrás do jovem de cabelos loiros.

Ele era bastante rápido, mas quando finalmente o apanhou agarrou-o pelo livro e gritou:

- AH-AH! Apanhado! – ginchou com um ar muito satisfeito.

Malfoy olhou para ela com repulsa e respondeu:

- O que queres, Weasley.

- AH! – Rose riu sarcasticamente e disse – Levaste um livro da biblioteca para fora do da biblioteca! Achavas mesmo que ias fazer isto sem ser apanhado?

- Achavas mesmo que podias parecer ligeiramente mais alta com esses sapatos? Estas ridícula.

Rose olhou para os pés em escândalo muito vermelha. Comparada com ele ela era bastante baixa, mas a sua altura ate era normal para a sua idade. O facto de ela estar a usar uns sapatos com um pouco de salto não mudava nada! Afinal ela tinha 16 anos!

- Ridícula? Ou menos não sou eu que durante 4 anos usou o cabelo repuxado atrás como se baba de troll tivesse caído em cima da minha cabeça!

Malfoy parecia cada vez mais irritado. Rose rodou os calcanhares para voltar para a biblioteca e devolver o livro quando Malfoy voltou a agarra-lo:

- Devolve-me o meu livro!

- Não é teu é da biblioteca!

Ambos já gritavam fazendo com que as pessoas a sua volta olhassem para eles.

- Assério Weasley, ainda és assim tão pobre que tens de roubar os livros dos outros?

- E tu és assim tão estúpido como o teu pai por achares que concegues safar-te fazendo o incorrecto?

O olhar de Malfoy era definitivamente assustador ele tornara a raiva em pura ira e parecia que podia matar Rose naquele instante.

- Nã .atrevas. . . . Sua rapariguinha nojenta.

- És tão mau quanto ele! – gritou Rose.

- JÁ CHEGA! Achas que és muito importante? Pois para tua informação Weasley, não sou eu que tenho uns pais ridiculamente disfuncionais. Se calhar e por isso que saíste tão anormal. Ou talvez é so o facto de teres uma vida tão inútil que se morresses ninguém dava conta. - Gritou ele. Dito isto retirou a varinha. E Rose largou imediatamente o livro para que também ela agarrava a sua varinha tremendo de raiva.

- Estupidificar! – gritou. E Malfoy caiu redondo no chã -se muito irritado e gritou um feitiço qualquer mas Rose desviou-se fazendo com que o feitiço acertasse num miúdo qualquer atrás dela.

Malfoy tentou pulvurizar Rose mas acabou por apenas acertar no livro que Rose tinha voltado a apanhar.

Nisto apareceu a Miss Prince que gritara ao ver a algazarra no entanto o feitiço que Malfoy lançara derrubara a pobre senhora. Rose ripostou mas nisto Miss Prince conseguiu voltar a ficar de pé e agarrou Rose e Scorpius levando-os diretamente para o gabinete da professora McGonnagall.

-xXx.-xXx-xXx-xXx.-

- Uau. – Deixou Albus escapar quando Rose acabou a história.

Ambos os amigos estavam de boca aberta a olhar para ela.

- Tu fizeste feitiços no corredor, tu fizeste um duelo propositado com um aluno, arruinaste um livro que era propriedade da escola, agrediste um aluno que estava atrás de ti e a Miss Prince. Não admira que estejas de castigo por tanto tempo. – Constatou Jannie

- Ei! Metade dessas coisas foram culpa do Malfoy! – reclamou Rose.

- Mas tu estavas envolvida e é delegada dos alunos! – Disse albus.

Rose olhou para o seu colo envergonhada. Arrependia-se do que tinha feito mas o Malfoy mexera realmente com os seus nervos. A McGonnagall ficara realmente desapontada com ela e isso também não a fazia sentir melhor.

Albus e Jannie aperceberam-se logo mudaram de assunto:

- Essa foi a maior discução que alguma vez tiveste com o Malfoy! Nunca tinham passado dos murros, estalos e insultos.

- É. Mas aquele comentário dos meus pais foi tão...

- Eu sei... – Disse Albus.

- Bem, o que vais ter de fazer para o teu castigo? – Perguntou Jannie.

- Err... acho que por enquanto é so arrumar uns livros na biblioteca. Começo na sexta. – respondeu ela

Após discutirem o castigo de Rose cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Rose deitou-se na cama e pensou que amanha ia assistir ao treino de quiddich. E estava mesmo entusiasmada. Não contara a ninguém mas esperava que não fosse um simples treino... ia encontrar-se com alguém.

**Primeiro capitulo gente! Espero que tenham gostadoo! Peço desculpa pelos erros... eu sei que vão encontrar alguns! xD**

**Peace! Ritta out!**


	2. Cobardia

Rose suspirou.

Estava já um pouco de frio em Outubro. Tinha ambas as mão escondidas debaixo da camisola e sorria com o cabelo esvoaçando.

No ar a equipa de gryffindor voava treinando para o primeiro jogo do ano.

Albus também estava entre eles com a snitch aqui e acolá.

La estava ele. Em cima da vassoura. Cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Rose sorria sempre que o via e parecia que o coração disparava a toda a hora. Ele convidara-a para ir assistir ao treino. Ela ficara maravilhada com a ideia. Ate se esquecera que amanha tinha o castigo para cumprir com o Malfoy.

Levara o livro para o treino, não sabia muito bem porque, sabia perfeitamente que nem lhe ia tocar.

Oliver Jones não era do ano dela mas sim do sétimo. Ela tinha uma grande queda por ele desde o ano passado. Ele era fantástico. Muito talentoso e extremamente divertido.

Essa fora a razão que a levara a biblioteca na semana passada com saltos altos e mais arranjada que o costume. Ele parecia tão fora do seu alcance. Mas ela gostava dele.

Assim que ele desceu da vassoura, Rose suspirou:

- Então Rose? Estamos prontos?

- Claro! Parecem competentes penso eu!

Disse ela caminhando lado a lado com ele. Ele parecia tão perfeito ao lado dela.

Quando Rose se apercebeu que estava apaixonada por Oliver fora pois ele a fazia sentir extremamente normal. As pessoas olhavam para ela por vezes. Tinha um historial a segunda guerra os seus pais... Por vezes as pessoas esperavam demasiado dela. E Oliver era para ela tão normal... Tão, real.

Quando ambos chegaram a sala comum foram ter com Albus e Jannie. Eles sussuravam algo e pararam imediatamente de falar assim que eles chegaram.

- Então? Que se fala? – perguntou logo Oliver assim que se sentaram junto deles olhando para ambos.

Rose não dissera a ninguém mas ela achava que Jannie e Albus andavam a namorar as escondidas ou então estavam apaixonados um pelo o outro. Rose por vezes dava com Jannie a olhar para aquelas revistas de feiticeiras sobre concelhos amorosos, coisas que em geral ela não gostava.

E eles passavam imenso tempo a falar as escondidas e embora ela tentasse esconder Rose via que Jannie não andava muito bem. Ela raramente demonstrava as pessoas quando estava mal mas quem a conhecia bem percebia.

Talvez ela gostasse que Albus, mas ele não gostasse dela.

Ela dantes não percebia a razão pela qual Jannie não lhe contava estas coisas. Mas Jannie era mesmo assim. Primeiro pensava nas coisas por si mesma e quando lhe apetecesse contar contava. Ninguém a conseguia forçar.

Por isso Rose dava-lhe sempre o espaço q ela precisava ate se sentir preparada para vir falar com ela.

- Errrr... nos estávamos a falar... das aulas... de poções! – disse Jannie muito embaraçada.

É claro que estava embaraçada... – pensou Rose. Ela estava a conversar com Albus com algo que não criam que nem Oliver nem ela soubessem, por isso ela decidiu ajudar:

- Sim, este ano temos mais trabalhos de poções do que nunca.

No fim de uma conversa sobre aulas e estudo Jannie e Rose saíram para o Jantar:

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou Jannie.

-Ah! O Oliver pediu-me para ver o traino.

- Ahh... – Disse ela com uma cara estranha. Rose achou que devia parar de falar do assunto. Falar com Jannie sobre relações de momento devia ser complicado.

O jantar foi animado como de costume e após este Albus e Rose dicidiram dar um avanço aos trabalhos de casa. Jannie dissera que tinha de ir fazer uns trabalhos a biblioteca.

- Já contaste aos teus pais do castigo? – perguntou ele quando terminavam o trabalho de História da Magia.

- err... Não... Tenho medo da reacção... – confessou ela.

Albus riu-se.

- Ahahahahahah. Presumo então que não vás contar... Virar rebelde, Rosie? É? Ahahahah

- Cala-te! – reclamou Rose mas com um sorriso. – Não sei... achas que eles vão descobrir?

- Não sei... Talvez a McGonnagal te perdoe este e não diga nada aos teus pais...

Rose suspirou. Eles não haveriam descobrir, pois não? O assunto perturbou-a logo, então mudou de assunto:

- Como vai a Jannie?

Albus ficou muito atrapalhado. E ficou com uma cara seria que ele raramente fazia:

- Errr... Ela esta bem... esta...

Rose sorriu e olhou para ele:

- Tu claramente sentes algo por ela.

- O que? Não, não sinto nada! – Instantaneamente ficou vermelho

Rose cruzou os braços enquanto olhava para ele e sorriu:

- Assério?

- Não... não posso. Tu não compreendes ela.. ahh... ela...

-AH! Estão ai! – Disse logo Jannie chegando a Sala comum animada.

Rose trocou um olhar cumplice Albus. Sabia que ia ser uma conversa para ter mais tarde. Olhou para Jannie e disse:

- Bem! Alguem voltou feliz do estudo!

Jannie corou mas começou logo a rir.

Após uma animada conversa Jannie, Rose e Albus foram dormir. No dia seguinte teria de cumprir o primeiro castigo com o Malfoy.

O dia seguinte decorreu com facilidade encontrou Malfoy no corredor depois de terem partilhado a aula.

- Ansiosa por me ver mais tarde Weasley? – perguntou ele com um sorriso gozão.

Rose não queria admitir mas estava feliz por Malfoy ter voltado ao normal. No dia em que discutiram passaram dos insultos do costume para algo que realmente era muito grave. Malfoy parecia ter voltado ao seu bom humor o que significava que ela podia gozar e irrita-lo para o resto do tempo. Ela adorava irrita-lo. Ela realmente odiava-o. Não para que desejar morte, nem muito mal... Talvez um pouco de mal. Ah! Não interessa.

- Nos teus sonhos, Malfoy! Preferia passar a noite com a lula gigante.

- Já estiveste mais longe disso! Mas não fiques com as esperanças elevadas, aposto que ela também não quer passar a noite contigo!

- É porque tu e ela entraram numa relação séria? É que realmente, mais ninguém te quer! – gozou ela.

Malfoy riu-se com maldade e respondeu:

- Só metade da população feminina desta escola! Não esperaria que tu entendesses, Weasley de relações não percebes nada!

- Desculpa?

Nesse momento Jannie puxou-a reclamando algo como "já chega!".

É verdade que Rose nunca tinha tido um namorado ou algo do gênero, o seu primeiro beijo tinha sido com um rapaz muggle que conhecera no verão passado e nunca mais falara com ele.

Mas ela percebia que relações, não percebia?

Malfoy, se quisesse podia ter sempre companhia feminina. Mas ele só escolhia algumas e era por razões completamente egoístas e fúteis, o que faziam Rose ter cada vez pior opinião dele.

Nessa tarde Rose, Albus e Jannie tiveram juntos aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas trabalhando feitiços defensivos.

Mais tarde após o jantar viu Jannie a sair do quarto a socapa.

- Onde vais? – Perguntou Rose.

- Ah! Pensava que já tinhas ido para o castigo... Eu ia só lá abaixo, esqueci-me de um livro.

Rose não caiu nessa mas já sabia como a amiga funcionava. E ela esperava que Jannie fosse talvez ter com Albus. Por isso fingiu que caiu e dirigiu-se a biblioteca.

Encostado a uma prateleira estava Scorpious Malfoy com um livro na mão e cabelo loiro platinado sobre os olhos. Rose tinha de admitir que ele era bonito... e sexy. Tinha uns ombros largos e uma cara muito bonita com traços suaves mas ao mesmo tempo muito fortes e os seu olhos azuis claros eram muito cativantes.

Mas nada disso mudava a sua personalidade arrogante e maldosa que ela tanto odiava.

- Weasley. – cumprimentou ele.

- Malfoy. – disse ela retribuindo a bondade.

Ele apontou para um monte de livros e disse:

- Temos de aparentemente catalogar aqueles livros com data de edição, revisão, autor e coisas do gênero... e arruma-los decentemente.

Rose fez uma careta de aborrecimento e disse:

- Vamos lá despachar isto, então...

Sentaram-se numa mesa e Rose foi começando a catalogar os livros a sua volta. Estava mesmo aborrecida e parecia que a pilha de livros nunca mais acabava. Quando olhou para o Malfoy viu-o de olhos fechados balançando a cadeira para a frente e para trás sem sequer ter mexido num livro.

Rose reclamou logo:

- E incrível! Ainda não fizeste absolutamente nada e eu já cataloguei metade dos livros!

Ele parou de balançar a cadeira olhou para ela com um sorriso desdenhoso e disse:

- Ah, pois! Presumi que se não reparasses nisso não teria de fazer nada.

Rose enfureceu-se logo:

- És tão estúpido! E melhor começares não vou fazer o trabalho todo por ti, é que nem sonhes!

- Eu nunca sonharia com algo remotamente aproximado de ti, Weasley. E se tivesse ou estava doido de todo ou estaria a ter um pesadelo.

Ela corou esticando-lhe os livros:

- Se não o fizeres vou-me embora. – afirmou com um tom de voz mais determinado do que na verdade estava.

Ele riu-se como se soubesse o que ela estava a pensar e disse:

- Tu nunca farias tal coisa. Podias ser apanhada a sair a meio do castigo. E tu, para uma gryffindor, és uma cobarde.

Agora Rose estava ofendida. Ninguém lhe chamava cobarde, muito menos o Malfoy:

- Eu não sou cobarde. – Disse ela por entre os dentes muito zangada.

Ele voltou a rir-se:

- Não? Então és só mesmo estúpida. Porque não dizes então ao teu amiguinho do quidditch. Um tal de Oliver que andas caidinha por ele?

Nesse instante Rose ficou mesmo muito vermelha. Como é que ele sabia de tal coisa, ela não dissera a ninguém!

- Por favor! Ficas toda nojenta e lamechas a volta dele como uma criança de 9 anos quando vai a um parque de diversões. E horrível de se ver!

- Então não olhes! Não tens nada haver com isso!

Ele riu outra vez:

- Não, não tenho. Mas dá-me imenso gozo ver as figuras tristes que fazes. E é fantástico a tua capacidade de teres medo que uma simples resposta. Não é que eu não entenda, duvido que alguém na sua perfeita sanidade mental queira ficar contigo, mas se eu fosse a ti, logo a seguir a uns quantos feitiços para mudar a minha aparência, preparava-me para a rejeição para o resto da minha vida.

Ela olhava para ele com muitas raivas. Ele para além de lhe ter chamado cobarde, estava literalmente a dizer que ela era feia, estípida por pensar que alguém como Oliver alguma vez ficaria comigo.

Ela levantou-se.

- E eu, se fosse a ti começava a preparar-me para o facto de que ninguém gosta realmente de ti, so gostam do teu aspecto, dinheiro, ou são obrigados a olhar para ti todos os dias porque são da mesma família. Ninguém gosta de ti Malfoy. Vais morrer sozinho. Ou menos eu tenho amigos.

Dito isto foi-se embora. Deixando Malfoy a olhar para ela extremamente irritado. Seguiu pela Madame Prince com cuidado para ela não a ver ir embora e foi para o dormitório.

Ridículo!

Como é que o Malfoy poderia pensar que ELA, Rose Weasley, era uma cobarde. Ela não era uma cobarde! Ou era?

Não conseguia dizer o que sentia por Oliver a este... Mas porque? "So tens medo! Uma Gryffindor que cede ao medo!" conseguia ouvir a voz de Malfoy na sua cabeça.

Detestava ser chamada de cobarde. Não aguentava isso. Ia dizes ao Oliver o que sentia por ele. Ia dizer-lhe para a semana. Estava decidido.

**Capitulo 2 gente. **

**Ai... estes dois matam-me...**

**Não se preocupem com a cena de RosexOliver. Tenho umas quantas cartas na manga! xDD**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Vemo-nos no próximo capitulo!**

**Peace and Love! Ritta out!**


	3. Amor

Rose estava pronta.

- Então, o que achas?

- Hummm... não sei.

Nos dias anteriores tinha pensado nas mil maneiras de como podia dizer ao Oliver. Podia escrever-lhe uma carta. Ela tentou mas nada parecia suficiente decente para enviar. Ela pensou eu talvez mandar Albus dizer-lhe, mas isso seria mesmo cobarde... e ridículo. Pensou em simplesmente ir ter com ele e dizer-lhe. Mas isso parecia estranho e sempre que chegava ao pé dele não conseguia dizer-lhe. Parecia que ficava sem fala.

- Já pensaste no que ele vai dizer? – perguntou Albus enquanto ambos falavam na sala comum.

Sim, ela pensara sobre o que Oliver podia dizer... Pensou muito. Ele podia rir-se na cara dela. Podia gozar com ela. Mas isso não era o Oliver... Podia dizer que não gostava dela! Mas também podia dizer que gostava...

- Sim... Acho que estou preparada para seija o que for. – Disse ela confiante. Na verdade ela estava mais a imaginar como seria bonito se ambos ficassem juntos.

- De certeza? – perguntou ele.

Albus estava claramente preocupado com a prima mas não podia fazer Rose da sua ideia. Para alem disso ela não iria conceguir sopurtar a cara do Malfoy no castigo seguinte se ela voltasse sem ter contado nada a Oliver. Ele iria chamar-lhe cobarde outra vez. E ela não ia admitir tal coisa.

- Sim! Claro! Eu não sou cobarde! – explicou Rose já ficando irritada.

- Eu sei. Achas que ele é para ti, Rose? Achas mesmo?

Imaginou-se junto dele de mãos dadas... na sala comum com Jannie e Albus. Todos felizes. Os pais ficariam felizes... Ele era perfeito. O primeiro beijo de ambos...

Talvez ele fosse para ela.

- Porque não?- disse ela.

- Não sei, Rosie... so não quero que te magoes. – disse ele.

Rose irritou-se parecia que o primo não confiava nela e que achava que ela era fraca e Rose não era fraca. Ela levantou-se e disse em voz alta:

- Eu não me vou magoar, Albus! Achas que eu sou assim tão fraca? Não confias em mim?

Albus manteve a expressão calma o que irritou Rose ainda mais.

- Não eu so acho que talvez não seja assim tão boa ideia... Tu e o Oliver não me parecem indicados...

- O que? Só tens ciúmes que eu gosto de um rapaz e secalhar posso ter algo com ele. E não queres que eu distribua a minha atenção pelos dois! Por isso não me suportas nisto! Eu sabia que eras egoísta demais para compreender.

Rose levantou-se para se ir embora. Ainda ouviu Albus a chamar por ela mas ignorou-o.

Caminhou ate a biblioteca. A biblioteca acalmava-a sempre.

- Olá Rosie.

Rose olhou para cima e viu Lily Potter a sorrir para ela.

Lily era muito bonita. O cabelo ruivo desta era liso escorrido pelas costas. E ela era extremamente feminina e tinha sempre rapazes atrás dela.

- Oh, olá Lily. – disse ela

Lily sentou-se em frente a ela e disse:

- Uau. Quem é ele?

Rose arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

- O rapaz. Gostas de alguém não gostas? Da para ver. Quando as raparigas estão apaixonadas ficam muito pensativas. E sorriem para o ar. Mas tu não estas a sorrir o que significa que algo se passou.

A rapariga olhava para a prima com cara de espanto. Sabia que Lily era perita em amor e tretas do gênero, mas nunca esperava que com um simples olhar ela pudesse dizer tanta coisa:

- Oh... não e nada de especial. Acabei de me chatear com o teu irmão, so isso...

- Duplo uau! Vocês quase nunca se chateiam! O que é que ele fez desta vez? – perguntou ela.

Rose suspirou e olhou para mesa e murmurou com raivas:

- E um idiota. Não confia em mim e nunca me suporta quando eu perciso...

- Como assim?

- Oh! Eu quero dizer ao Ol... Ao tal rapaz que gosto dele e o teu irmão acha que é ma ideia e que eu me vou magoar e que eu e ele não somos para estar juntos... mas quem é ele para saber tal coisa?

- O teu melhor amigo.

E assim Lily calou Rose. Ela olhou para Lily enquanto ela falava:

- Rose, o Al é o teu melhor amigo. Ele conhece-te muito bem. Se ele te diz que te vais magoar e para tu não manteres as tuas esperanças muito elevadas porque podes ser desapontada e ele não te quer ver sofrer.

- Mas, também posso não ser desapontada!

- Isso é verdade. E o meu irmão pode estar enganado, mas ele so quer o melhor para ti e não te deves zangar com ele por não quere que tu sofras.

- Mas ele achas que eu e o Oli – O tal rapaz, não somos um para o outro! Ele mal o conhece como pode dizer que não somos um para o outro! Porque é que simplesmente não me suporta e ajuda?

- Porque mais uma vez ele não quer que tu te magoes. Se ele tem razão e tu e o Oliver – Rose inspirou assim que Lily disse o nome – Oh! Poupa-me Rose, estas sempre a começar o nome! Mas... Se não são um para o outro se vocês andarem vão acabar de certeza e quando o fizerem vai doer muito! Ele so não quere que tu fiques mal.

Lily no entanto não lhe disse que normalmente quando os melhores amigos sabem esse tipo de coisa é porque eles têm razão mas Rose já lhe parecia tão chateada e confusa que ela não a queria piorar a situação.

- Ouve, eu acho que lhe deves dizer. Se ele gostar de ti muito bem! Boa sorte então. Se não vai dar-te uma tampa, e vai doer muito, mas é a maneira mais fácil de seguires em frente.

- certo. – Anuiu Rose – Obrigada Lily.

A prima de Rose sorriu levantou-se e foi-se embora.

Rose sabia agora o que tinha de fazer. Ia dizer ao Oliver como se sentia. Mas não ia ficar chateada com Albus. Lily tinha razão ele só queria o melhor para ela e ninguém se deve chatear com outra pessoa por causa disso.

Alias ela já sabia como dizer ao Oliver.

Encontrou Oliver na torre do Relógio com os seus amigos:

- Olá Rose.

Disse ele enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Olá. Ouve...

Ela sabia que tinha de ser agora. O coração dela estava a mil a hora então ela disse:

- Queres vir comigo a Hogsmead este fim de semana? – perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu para o ara e disse descontraidamente:

- Sim, claro! – Rose sentiu-se invadida por uma grande onda de felicidade e sorriu instantaneamente mas asseguir Oliver acrescentou – nós e mais quem?

Rose parou e disse esperando interior mente que isso não mudasse a resposta de Oliver:

- Humm... só eu e tu. Tipo encontro... romântico.

Oliver parou imediatamente de andar parando de sorrir e perguntou calmamente:

- Rose, tu gostas de mim?

Rose sentiu o coração a mil a hora parecia que ia rebentar então murmurou muito vermelha:

- Sim...

Oliver descaiu os ombros e disse:

- Oh merda... Merda...

Com isso Rose entendeu. O coração caiu-lhe aos pés despedaçando-se em mil pedaços e parecia que facas lhe estavam a ser espetadas nas costas.

- Rose... Lamento imenso se te fiz pensar que... Oh merda. Desculpa Rose... eu so gosto de ti como amiga. Epah... Merda... fiz merda. Porque é que eu não ouvi? Rose desculpa.

Rose sentia-se terrível mas se desmanchou. Sorriu fracamente e disse:

- Não faz mal. Não há problema.

- É claro que há! Desculpa-me Rose.

Sim, havia problema no entanto rose voltou a dizer:

- Não faz mal. Eu tenho de ir...

- Desculpa assério Rose... eu não te queria magoar.

- Não há problema.

Dito isto foi-se embora. Andou de cabeça baixa ate a sala comum. Nada disse. Não se desfez em lagrimas. Estava so a andar. Doia-lhe muito o peito, por dentro. Muito mesmo. Mas não fez nada.

Quando chegou a Sala comum viu Albus sentado onde estava ele olhou para ela e ela para ele.

E bastou um olhar que Albus persebeu. Levantou-se e foi ter com ela e disse:

- Oh, Rose...

Abraçou-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço mas nada os olhos humidos mas sacudiu as lagrimas. Não ia chorar. Ela era forte demais para isso. Não ia chorar muito menos em frente aquela gente toda.

Onde estava Jannie? Ela queria estar com ela. Ela precisava dela.

Albus lidou-a para os sofás e sentaram-se.

Durante algum tempo nenhum deles falou, não era necessário. Ate que Rose abriu a boca e disse para Albus:

- Al... desculpa a bocado eu...

Al interrompeu-a logo passando o braço a volta dela:

- Eu sei, Rose... eu sei...Desculpa eu também...

- Não, eu estava errada. Tu só querias que eu não sofresse e eu fui complatamente idiota.

- Tu não entendes... eu estava a ser egoísta, eu so queria que...

Nesse momento chegou Jannie apreçada como se soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Albus e sentou-se do outro lado de Rose e disse distraidamente tentado anima-la:

- Então Rosie? Precisas de chocolate?

Rose olhou para ela e sorriu um pouco e anuiu.

Jannie correu ate ao dormitório e trouxe uma caixa de sapos de chocolate gigante. Jannie, Rose e Albus atacaram logo a caixa. Era uma espécie de ritual que eles faziam sempre que um estava muito mal, sobre uma má nota na disciplina favorita, uma grande discussão com os pais ou levar uma tampa.

Falavam de coisas como as antigas historias dos pais de Rose e Albus ou como o primeiro ano em hogwarts fora. Riam e sorriam. E Rose sentia-se melhor.

O jantar parecia-lhe mais vazio do que nunca. Não se atreveu a olhar para Oliver. Jannie e Albus não a largavam.

Malfoy passar por ela e disse quando saíram do salão muito mais cedo que toda a gente:

- Então Weasley, finalmente de dieta?

Rose não respondeu.

- Weasley? – repetiu ele.

Rose voltou a ignora-lo e estranhamente pareceu que ele percebeu. Jannie disse no entanto:

- Desaparece, Malfoy.

E Malfoy desapareceu. Numa situação normal ele teria continuado a gozar. Talvez ele não quisesse abusar de Rose quando ela estava mais embaixo. Ela achou simpático

Jannie e Rose deitaram-se mais cedo, mas Rose não dormia. Ela estava novamente a sentir-se muito mal. Doía-lhe o peito novamente.

Nessa noite os pensamentos mais tristes passaram-lhe pela cabeça. Não hesistia amor, que ela nunca arranjaria ninguém que ela ia ficar sozinha. Que a esperança era algo estúpido, que a vida lhe ia correr sempre mal. Parecia que tudo estava despedaçado.

Ela dormiu duas horas.

As seis da manha Rose levantou-se vestiu-se. As suas companheiras de quarto incluindo Jannie ainda dormiam profundamente.

Rose sentou-se junto ao lago e viu como o sol estava no horizonte.

Ela estava mesmo mal outra vez.

Mas de repente atingiu-lhe: Que se lixe.

A Lily tinha razão. As coisas nem sempre correm bem. Temos de nos levantar após cairmos. No mundo havia amor o Oliver so não era o rapaz para ela. Ela ainda estava magoada mas sabia que ia sarar, que tudo ia ficar bem, que ela tinha sido corajosa. E estava a ser novamente neste momento, quando se levantara após uma queda que a magoara tanto.

Levantou-se e sorriu.

As coisas iam ficar bem.

Quando Al e Jannie a encontraram estavam muito preocupados pensavam que ela tinha ido chorar para um canto sozinha ou algo do gênero e espantaram-se ao vê-la feliz.

Jannie tinha agora aula de Runas antigas e Al e Rose tinham furo:

- Então? Tu estas bem? – perguntou ele estranhando a situação

- Sim. – disse ela seria mas não deprimida – Estou magoada, mas estou bem, percebes?

- Não, mas esse tipo de coisas nunca fazem sentido. Ainda bem Rosie.

O resto da semana Rose estava bem. Jannie e Albus estranharam muito. Mas ela estava bem. Tivera o seu momento deprimente naquela altura e agora recuperara. Lily tinha razão, assim era mais fácil. No entanto quando via Oliver ele dizia-lhe um ola vago e ela retribuía mas a dor no peito voltava. Por isso, evitava-o sempre que podia.

Naquela vez Rose chegara a horas ao castigo. Mas Malfoy não estava em lado nenhum.

Rose sentiu-se novamente irritada. A chegar atrasado. Ridiculo.

Daquela vez, Madame price dissera-lhes para arrumarem um carrinho inteiro de livros e quando ela lhe perguntou se podiam usar magia ela começou a reclamar como os alunos eram ingratos e mal educados e como tinham a lata de perguntar algo.

Rose estava de muito mau humor arrumando os livros ao pe de um escadote.

A meio do castigo Malfoy aparecera e Rose começou logo:

- Ora, quem decidiu aparecer...

Malfoy pegou numa quantidade de livros e fugiu imediatamente dela. Rose ficara ainda mais irritada. Para alem de chegar atrasado ia-se embora sem mais nem menos

- És mesmo um idiotas, sabias? Eu tive de estar aqui a fazer o teu trabalho em quanto tu estiveste onde?

Malfoy não respondeu continuando de costas para ela enquanto arrumava um livro verde musgo na prateleira.

- Pois. Aposto que andaste a meter as tuas mãozinhas nojentas em mais uma rapariga e a divertires-te um pouco foi? Na tua linda vida enquanto eu fazia o trabalho sujo, é Malfoy? Pois... eu não sou a tua escrava por isso e melhor pores-te a trabalhar que a tua família pode...

Dito isto Scorpius deu um murro na pilha de livros que caíram todos para o chão num estrondo. Olhou para ela com um ar profundamente chateado. A raiva pulsava-lhe no sangue e ele gritava em plena biblioteca:

- Cala-te, sua rapariga nojenta! Tu podes ter a vida perfeita e os teus amiguinhos, mas os outros tem problemas a sério para alem de um rapaz gostar de nós ou não! Tenho pena dos que te aturam são torturados pela pior pessoa que existe. Mais nojenta, arrogante, e estúpida que pode haver. Vais morrer sozinha, Weasley! Quem me dera que morresses já, és um merda!

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Gritou madame Prince do outro lado da biblioteca e ouviram-se os saltos a ecoar pelo salão em direção a Rose e Scorpius.

Rose fitava Scorpius em choque. Malfoy podia irrita-la muito mas ele nunca fora assim tão cruel e ele nunca tinha estado num estado de ódio puro. Ela não queria admitir mas ela estava com imenso medo dele. As suas pernas tremiam.

- M-Malfoy eu...

- Vai-te fuder! – Gritou ele na sua cara. Dito isto virou-se novamente para os livros deixando Rose estática a olhar para ele de olhos arregalados e respiração acelarada.

Ele arrumava a bruta todos os livros numa prateleira mesmo que eles não pertecessem lá. E quando eles deixaram de caber. E caíram para cima dele. Ele deu um pontapé na cadeira mais próxima que voou para o canto oposto do corredor.

- Mas que...? – ouviram a Madame Prince que estava quase a chegar.

Scorpius gritou de frustração se saiu sem mais nem menos apressado e mais irritado do que Rose alguma vez vira alguém.

Quando Madame Prince chegou deu com Rose encostada a uma estante de olhos arregalados e a tremer sem saber o que dizer.

**Ahhh... Scorpius tu estavas mesmo zangado. Não se preocupem que eu ei de explicar porque razão o scorp tem de vez em quando uns acessos de mau humor e raiva.**

**E ele não é bipolar.**

**Bom, terceiro capitulo gente. Espero que tenham gostado o próximo não vai demorar muito, espero.**


	4. Determinação

- É incrível! – exclamou a Professora McGonnagall.

Rose e Scorpius estavam sentados lado a lado no gabinete da directora, pela segunda vez naquele ano, e naquele período.

Rose olhava para baixo estava extremamente embaraçada mas a verdade é ela não tivera nada haver com o facto de estarem ali sentados enfrente a secretaria da McGonnagall.

Scorpius não dissera nada e olhava para a professora nos olhos desafiadoramente como se não tivesse qualquer receio do que ela pudesse ou não fazer.

- A Madame Prince veio ter comigo com a Miss Weasley assim que encontrou um conjunto de livro que dera para vocês arrumarem no chão quase estragados. Uma cadeira partida e uma barulheira enorme! Estou extremamente desapontada com ambos! É a segunda vez que estão aqui antes das ferias do natal!

Rose mexia nervosamente no cabelo ruivo enquanto Scorpius se mantinha estático.

- Vou ter de vos dar mais duas semanas de castigo e escrever aos vossos pais. Obviamente retirarei pontos as vossas equipas e…

- Não! – deixou Rose escapar.

A professora de transfiguração olhava para ela um pouco em choque:

- Professora, pedimos imensa desculpa, não escreva aos meus pais, por favor.

- Ah, e diga-me Miss Weasley porque não devo fazer isso?

O coração de Rose batia a mil a hora. Se os seus pais soubessem daquilo tudo iam mata-la! Já estava a imaginar o discurso do seu pai e a cara desapontada da sua mãe. Ate que Scorpius disse:

- Porque ela não teve nada haver com aquilo, professora.

A professora McGonnagall olhava agora para ele como que pedia para ele se explicar:

- Professora eu estava irritado porque tinha chegado atrasado, tendo em conta… os acontecimentos que acho que a professora tem conhecimento, e a Weasley tinha estava la a horas e estava a reprimir-me por ter chegado atrasado e eu deixei-me levar e atirei os livros ao chão e parti a cadeira, e gritei com ela causando o barulho.

Tanto Rose como McGonnagall olhavam para Scorpius em choque. Mas a sua expressão mantinha-se em branco.

Não era típico do Malfoy safar Rose das situações muito menos numa situação que lhe daria imenso gozo de ver e comentar.

A professora McGonnagall, já claramente cansada devido as horas da noite esfregou a cabeça e perguntou a Rose:

- Miss Weasley, isto é verdade?

Rose olhou para Scorpius uma ultima vez e disse:

- Sim, professora….

McGonnagall encostou-se na grande cadeira e disse:

- Bem, se eu não soubesse como vocês se comportam um ao pé do outro diria de o mister Malfoy estava apenas a safa-la. No entanto, mister Malfoy mesmo compreendendo a sua situação devia ter-se controlado melhor. Não me dá outra escolha se não. Mais uma semana de castigo, sem a miss weasley obviamente, e tiro vinte pontos aos Slytherin. Estão dispensados.

Malfoy anuiu e saiu disparado do gabinete da directora. Muito apressadamente Rose seguiu-o:

- Malfoy! Malfoy, espera!

Scorpius pareceu irritado com o facto de ter de parar para ouvir Rose no entanto parou no meio do corredor e assim que Rose o apanhou, ofegante disse:

- Eu so queria agra…

- Antes que acabes de me agradecer, Weasley. Cala-te. Porque eu não te safei eu simplesmente disse a verdade. Posso ser um arrogante idiota como tu dizes mas ainda tenho o mínimo sentido de justiça. Mesmo que a justiça seja uma coisa rara neste mundo. Por isso, guarda os teus agradecimentos para outra pessoa e desaparece.

Rose olhou para ele embasbacada enquanto ele se afastava em passos largos para a sua sala comum.

Ela realmente não entendia aquele rapaz, falava de uma situação em que estava metido, irritava-se do nada. Rose afastou-se frustrada em direcção a sala comum.

Mas o que será que se passava com o Malfoy…? Ele andava mesmo estranho… Deve estar a fazer so fita, era tipo para cativar a atenção. Mas parecia que ele estava mesmo irritado. Ele estava mesmo irritado, Rose estava la para comprovar.

Ela subia as escadas ate chegar ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Bezoar. – disse ela e o retrato abriu.

Albus estava com a cabeça enterrada num livro de transfiguração estudando. Parecia incrivelmente cançado e o seu cabelo preto estava completamente despenteado.

- Então, Al? A Jannie?

Perguntou ela sentando-se a frente dele. Albus tirou a cabeça do livro e olhou para ela:

- Sei lá. Deve andar por aí.

- Ela anda um bocado estranha…

Disse ela. De repente passou-lhe uma visão estranha de Jannie e Malfoy a beijarem-se. Faria sentido, andavam ambos estranhos. Mas… Malfoy andava irritado isso não era coerente com o bom humor de Jannie. E ela ausentava-se quando Rose estava no castigo com Malfoy. Por isso não devia ser isso.

- Al… se tu gostas dela devias dizer-lhe.

Albus corou muito depressa. E remecehu-se na cadeira. Olhou pela janela e disse:

- Não posso, Rose… Ela não gosta de mim, ia arruinar a nossa amizade. – explicou ele.

- tu não sabes se ela não gosta de ti… - tentou Rose.

Albus sentiu-se embaixo e olhou para Rose com um ar aborrecido:

- Sei sim, Rose.

Rose suspirou e encostou a cabeça a mão pensativa. Albus voltou a olhar para o livro de transfiguração que Rose rapidamente lhe tirou das mãos:

- Ei! Eu estava a estudar! Estas sempre a dizer-me para eu estudar e agora não me deixas! Ate tenho de ficar ca na visita a Hogsmead… A professora McGonnagall disse que se eu não melhorasse na próxima aula teria castigo certo e a minha nota dos próximos exames ia ser terrível.

- Eu fico ca contigo no dia de Hogsmead. Também não tenho la muito para fazer… Mas agora mal sabes o que me aconteceu hoje com o Malfoy…

Rose contou a Albus o sucedido e falaram o resto da noite. Depois Rose foi-se deitar. Perguntou-se antes de adormecer o que leva Malfoy aquelas mudanças de humor estranhas…

No dia seguinte na aula de História da Magia quando quase todos estavam prestes a adormecer Jannie que estava sentada ao lado dela mandou-lhe um bilhete:

"_Em Hogsmead vão dar ganda festa no cabeça de Javali! Nos temos tãããão de ir! J"_

Rose olhou para ela de sorria que nem uma doida e fez o movimento claro com a boca : "não"

Jannie pareceu frustrada e mandou um novo bilhete:

"_Porque não? Já não estamos juntss a muiiiitoo tempo! Anda la! O Al também claro! J"_

"_Não, eu já prometi ao Al que o ajudava em transfiguração nesse dia! Agente passamos tempo juntas noutro dia! R"_

Escreveu Rose. Jannie ficou chateada com a resposta e escreveu:

"_Chatos! Nem acredito que vão baldar-se a um fim de semana em Hogsmead para ESTUDAR! Cromos. Olhem eu é que não vou estudar nesse dia! J"_

Quando Rose se ia preparar para responder o Professor Binns deu a aula como terminada e todos saíram.

Rose, Albus e Jannie iam caminhando pelo corredor quando mais uma vez Rose viu Malfoy sentado num banco no pátio a ler um livro de poções, novamente. Que estranho… ele normalmente baldava-se por completo as aulas e ia ter com uns rapazes com quem se dava minimamente bem dos Slytherin.

Quando ele a apanhou a olhar para ela, ela desviou o olhar rapidamente. Provavelmente demasiado rápido. Mas ignorou. Desde quando é que ela se preocupava com o que o Malfoy pensava, dizia ou fazia?

"É só a curiosidade…" Pensou ela.

- Não, Al! Assim vais transformar a caixa num mosquito e não num pássaro!

Albus Potter resmungou quando pela milésima vez Rose o reprimia no feitiço. Ele estava mesmo farto daquilo.

Rose também estava farta de ter de ensinar Al que parecia nunca mais acertar com o feitiço. Estavam no pátio a imenso tempo, e ele ainda não tinha feito muitos progressos.

Hogwarts estava quase vazia pois estavam todos em Hogsmead.

- Al, tens de fazer movimentos mais fluidos com a varinha! Tu pareces um robô!

- Um que? – perguntou Al muito indignado.

- Esquece! Coisas muggles… Mas tenta outra vez.

Albus não queria tentar outra vez. Estava farto de tentar. Tentar sempre fazer coisas e nunca conseguir fazer.

- Merda, pah!

Dito isto atirou a caixa ao chão e sentou-se num banco com as mãos na cabeça. Em cima dele o céu parecia que ia chover.

A sua prima apercebeu-se da frustração de Albus e suspirou sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Estou farto destas merdas! Nunca consigo fazer nada de jeito, estrago sempre as coisas… - desabafou ele.

- Isso não é verdade. – Disse Rose. – Sabes bem que não é.

Ele sabia. Albus grunhiu e olhou para o chão com as mãos enterradas no cabelo. Ele coceguia fazer muitas coisas… Mas Jannie parecia nunca reparar nisso.

- É melhor eu desistir dela, Rose… - desabafou Albus – Ela nunca vai ficar comigo.

Rose colocou-lhe a mão no ombro, os cabelos ruivos da prima esvoaçavam ao lado dela:

- Não sabes isso, Al….

Albus irritou-se. Esse tipo de coisas só levava a que ele se sentisse pior:

- Não me dês esperanças por algo que eu sei que nunca vai acontecer, Rose! Não o faças!

- Então se vais desistir… Simplesmente tenta. Não podes desistir sem ter tentado… És um Gryfindor, por amor de Merlin!

Albus olhou para ela. Sabia o que Rose queria dizer. Ele tinha de lhe dizer. Sabia que não adiantaria nada mas ele não podia seguir em frente sabendo que não tinha dado tudo por tudo.

Por isso anuiu.

- Vamos lá. Que se lixe a Transfiguração. Vamos aquela festa.

Rose sorriu com a determinação do primo. Rose e Albus saíram de Hogwarts apreçadamente sorrindo um para o outro determinados.

Ao chegarem a Hogsmead Al começou a sentir-se mal disposto. Sabia o que vinha ai. Rose mantinha uma mão nas costas dele para lhe dar apoio.

Hogsmead estava muito frequentada. Os telhados altos das pequenas casas da vila ainda não estavam cobertos de neve, mas já não iria faltar muito para tal. Alunos corriam e riam por todos os lados.

Assim que chegaram ao cabeça de Javali começaram a ouvir musica. Entraram e o volume aumentou ainda mais.

Rapazes e raparigas das suas idades pulavam de um lado para o outro com canecas de cerveija de manteiga na mão copos de ponche e wishky de fogo. Havia muitos risos e gritos, copos a partir-se a a sala estava completamente cheia.

Albus e Rose estavam a ser empurrados em todas as direcções:

- Au! Tem lá cuidado onde pões os pés, idiota! – guinchou rose no meio da multidão.

Albus olhou para Rose e disse quase gritando para se fazer ouvir:

- Vamos separar-nos e procura-la!

Rose anuiu. E cada um foi numa direção diferente.

Albus era espremido e tentava passar por entre as pessoas. Levara uns quantos banhos de cerveja de manteiga e murmurara uns quantos palavrões enquanto era pisado e empurrado mas não via Jannie em lado nenhum.

Deu a volta ao bar até ver Rose estática a um canto.

"Mas ela não estava a procura da Jannie?" pensou ele.

Arranjou maneira de passar pela multidão e chegou até Rose que tinha os olhos muito abertos e estava pálida:

- EI? Encontraste a Jannie? Rose, estas bem? Estas um pouco pálida, se calhar é melhor tu… - Albus calou-se quando viu para onde Rose estava a olhar e também ele sentiu um soco no estomago.

Num canto junto a uma parede estava Jannie. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Jannie estava aos beijos com um rapaz rindo muito sacudindo o cabelo castanho liso com um formato assimétrico muito característico com o pescoço cheio de marcas

Agarrado a ela estava Oliver Jones com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Depositando beijos na cara ombros e boca de Jannie e no fim beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

Albus sentiu-se tonto.

Ele sabia que Jannie gostava de Oliver e que só estava a espera que Rose esclarecesse as coisas com ele para poder avançar, mas ele não estava a espera que eles estivessem tão avançados.

Eles namoravam e ela não lhe dissera nada.

Ele ouvira-a sobre o quanto queria estar com Oliver, quando se juntavam em segredo, quando Jannie avisara Oliver que Rose gostava dele e ele não ouviu. Quando se sentia embaixo, e no fim de contas ela não confiava nele.

O pior era Rose.

Ela não fazia ideia do que se passava entre Jannie e Oliver. A sua melhor amiga e o rapaz que nem a uma semana ela andava caidinha.

Albus pos-lhe o braço à volta dos ombros e disse:

- Vamos sair daqui. Isto não faz bem a nenhum de nós.

Rose nada disse e ambos saíram do cabeça de Javali com a imagem de Jannie e Oliver a beijarem-se queimada a ferro em brasa nas suas cabeças.

**Ahhhh… O amor… é uma porcaria!**

**xDDD pobre Al e Rose… A Jannie devia ter-lhes contado…**

**Mas pronto.**

**Capitulo 4, cá esta ele. O próximo não demorará muito. Espero…**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews pleasee… **

**Peace and Love Ritta out!**


	5. Ajuda

Tinha começado a nevar. A primeira neve do ano.

Mas subitamente Rose já não a achava tão divertida ou bonita.

Rose e Albus estavam sentados no três vassouras mais vazio que o habitual devido a festa no Cabeça de Javali.

Rose não sabia o que pensar. Ela estava em choque.

A sua melhor amiga com um namorado secreto, e ainda por cima Oliver.

Não percebia porque ela não lhe tinha contado… Quer dizer, percebia mas não queria perceber. O pior tinha sido Jannie não lhe ter contado nada.

Planeava dizer-lhe sequer? E Albus…

Ele sempre dissera que ela não compreendia que era mais complicado do que ela pensava, que ele SABIA que ela não gostava dele. Ele sabia.

Albus tinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos em cima da mesa:

- Tu sabias! E não me disseste nada! – reclamou ela.

Albus olhou para ela com os seus olhos verdes muito tristes:

- Rose, eu não fazia ideia que eles namoravam. Achas que eu tinha vindo ate aqui se soubesse que ela já andava com o Oliver? Eu sabia que ela gostava dele, mas se te dissesse estaria a trair a confiança dela. Pensando bem, devia te-lo feito… ela traiu a minha confiança e nem se pareceu importar…

Rose suspirou:

- A quanto tempo?

- Poucos meses depois de tu teres começado a gostar dele.

- E ele gostava dela? – perguntou Rose mais exaltada.

- Bem, ele disse-lhe que gostava dela a um mês ou assim. Mas ela não quis namorar com ele enquanto vocês não acertacem as coisas.

- Ou seja ela estava a espera que eu recebesse uma tampa para puder come-lo sem problemas….

- Não sei, Rose…

Rose estava muito irritada. Os seus dois melhores amigos tinham-lhe mentido. Não se ia chatear com Albus pois a situação também era difícil para ele, e embora lhe custasse admitir ele tinha razão.

- Vão querer algo para beber? – perguntou a empregada do três vassoras com um sorriso:

- Sim, eu hummm…. – começou Albus ate Rose o interromper:

- Wishky de fogo, por favor. – e a empregada foi-se embora para lhe atender o pedido

Albus olhou para Rose em choque. E Rose encolheu os ombros e disse:

- O que é? Não estou a fazer nada de ilegal. Preciso mesmo de algo forte. – disse ela.

- Rose… tu quando bebes duas cervejas de manteiga já ficas muito alegre, quanto mais com whisky de fogo!

- O que me vais fazer? Dizer aos meus pais? Força, não quero saber. Deixa-me fazer uma loucura está bem? Para ver se me esqueço do que vi hoje.

- Rose… - Repetiu Albus com preocupação e reprovação na voz.

- Para com isso, Al! Isto já dói o suficiente! Não te dói a ti? A minha melhor amiga mentiu-me e anda seceretamente com um rapaz que era só a pessoa de quem eu gostava! Ou gosto… não interessa! Estou farta de me interessar.

Albus olhou para ela e não disse mais nada. Quando a empregada truxe um copo cheio de wishky de fogo a Rose, Albus murmurou "Oh, que se lixe" e disse:

- Para mim também, por favor.

Rose sorriu maliciosamente e quando o copo de Albus chegou ela egueu o copo e tilintando encostado ao de Albus e brindou:

- A merda das nossas vidas amorosas.

- A merda do amor. – disse Albus.

E cada um deu um gole.

A bebida queimou o interior da garganta de Rose e ela sentiu que percisava de vomitar ou beber urgentemente um copo de água. Tossiu um pouco.

Albus tinha os olhos muito arregalados e também ele queria um copo de água, no entanto nenhum deles fez o que o instinto lhes pedia e deram outro gole.

E gole apos gole o copo foi-se esvasiando. E outro copo. E outro.

Rose já tinha as maças do rosto rosadas e ria-se de algo.

Era a situação. Visto assim a situação era engraçada! Sim! Quer dizer, a ironia torna as coisas mais engraçadas! Não torna?

- E de todos os rapazes que ela podia escolher, foi ele! AHAHahahahah! Engraçado não é?

Albus riu-se muito e disse:

- Sim! E em vez de escolher aquele que sempre esteve lá para ela, que ate dava a vida por ela, escolheu o rapaz de quem TU gostas! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

E ambos riram-se. Tinha tanta piada.

A empregada olhou para eles com um pouco de desaprovação quando eles pediram o quarto copo de Whisky de fogo, mas eles eram maiores de idade e tinham o direito de beber quanto eles quizessem.

Depois… Rose ficou muito zangada.

Como é que Jannie tinha sido capaz de lhe fazer tal coisa? Ela era mesmo má!

-Ela… Ela devia ir para Askaban! Já viste o que ela nos fez? Ela é má! MESMO MÁ! Como… como… os "deventadores" da morte! Má amiga! Não é? – disse Rose a Albus.

Ele anuía vezes sem conta e batia com o punho na mesa. Ela tinha razão. Rose sabia que tinha razão para estar chateada.

- Sim! – começou Albus – E… e… aquele "ESPUTIDO" dooooo… Jones! Ele roubou-me a gaja! Achas que ele é um dementor? Ou ou ou…. Um devorador da morte?

Sim! Como é que Rose não tinha pensado sobre isso antes? Ele era um devorador da morte! E lançou a maldição imperius em Jannie!

- Nós temos de tirar a Jannie da Maldiçao! - disse ela muito determinada.

Mas nesse momento Albus começou a chorar encostado a mesa com a mão no seu ombro.

Pobre Abus… A Jannie não namorava com ele… Com quem é que ela namorava mesmo? Não interessa.

- Não enetendo, Rosie. Eu não fiz nada de mal, pois não? – perguntou ele com uma cara de desespero

Rose balançou afincadamente a cabeça para um ladoe para o outro:

- Nãaaaooooooo, Al! Não! Tu… tu…. És mesmo… Fixe! E….. Giro! E…. és bom amigo!

- Achas mesmo?

Rose colocou as mão nos ombros de Albus. O primo precisava era de apoio. E ela ia dar-lhe apoio:

- Yahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tu… sempre tiveste lá quando eu precisei! E és mesmo giro! Quer dizer tu es meu primo, não és? Mas, se tu não fosses meu primo, eu !

- Assério? – perguntou ele ficando mais animado.

- Mas é claaaaaaaro!

Nisto Rose reparou em Emily, uma rapariga dos Ravenclaw que tinha uma queda por Albus desde o quarto ano a olhar fixamente para ele:

- Sabes o que é que tu devias MESMO fazer?

- O que, Rose?

- Confias em mim? – perguntou ela.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAH, Rose! Eu tipo….. confio TUDO em ti! Tipo a minha vida! Eu gosto bueeee de ti! Tu és a minha melhor amiga! – disse Albus muito sério. Ou menos era isso que Rose pensava.

- Tu devias ir comer aquela Emily dos Ravenclaw que gosta de ti a buuuuuueee tempo!

Albus olhou descaradamente para trás para olhar para Emily:

- Achas mesmo?

- Yaaaaaaah, Al!

Albus anuiu determinado. Era uma ideia brilhante. Assim Albus ia esquecer Jannie e namorar com Emily e casar-se e ter filhos! Mas filhas não! Rose queria que ele tivesse filhos. Três. Mais não.

- Fixe. Eu vou lá! – disse ele levantando-se.

- É assim mesmo, primo! – encorajou ela.

Nisto, Albus levantou-se e cambaleou ate junto de Emily e beijou-a intensamente.

Rose sorriu. Ainda bem que Albus tinha encontrado a sua alma gêmea. Eles eram muito fofos. Ah! O melhor era Rose ir já para o castelo procurar o sitio ideal para o casamento.

Ela não ia deixar o primo embaixo. Não… Não ia ser como a Jannie. Ela ia arranjar o melhor casamento para o Al.

Levantou-se e subitamente o chão estava a mexer-se. Mas que estranho…

Tentou andar apoiada nas paredes e quando saiu do três vassouras estava a nevar. Neve… ela gostava de neve… Mas não se podia distrair o casamento do Albus era mais importante. Cambaleou ate ao castelo chocando contra uma pessoa:

- Olha por onde andas, pahhhhh! – gritou ela. Era impressionante como as pessoas nunca sabem por onde andar.

Quando olhou para cima viu Scorpius Malfoy que exclamou:

- Weasley…? O que é que tu…? – ele cheirou o ar de perguntou: - Andaste a beber whisky de fogo?

Rose ficou chocada com aquela afirmação:

- E se andei? Tu não tens nada haver com isso! Nunca de importaste comigo, e não é agora que vais começar!

Malfoy reviou os olhos e murmurou:

- Oh Merlin…

Malfoy passou por ela continuando o seu caminho como se nem a tivesse encontrado.

Fixe, ela também não precisava dele. Ela tinha um casamento a preparar.

Aí Malfoy parou a meio do caminho e disse: Eu devo estar completamente louco…

Deu meia volta e caminhou em direção a ela. Rose franziu o sobrolho.

- Vamos, Weasley. Para o castelo. –disse ele agarrando-a pelo braço com força.

- Estas a aleijar-me, estúpido! E larga-me que eu tenho de ir preparar um casamento!

Malfoy não disse nada e continuou a puxa-la por entre as casas no chão coberto por uma fina camada de neve que acabara de cair.

Rose cambaleava e disse:

- Para! Não ouviste o que eu disse? – perguntou ela.

- Ouvi.

- Um casamento! Tu não queres saber do amor! O amor verdadeiro! Não é como o Oliver e a Jannie que parecem duas lapas, como…

Ouvindo isto Malfoy parou e olhou para ela com os seus olhos azuis:

- A tua amiginha e o Jones? – perguntou ele.

- Simmm! De quem é que achavas que eu estava a falar?

- Hum, finalmente descobriste. – disse ele e continuou a puxa-la para o castelo como se nada fosse.

Rose sentiu-se indeignada e quis parar mas Malfoy tinha mesmo muita força e estava mesmo a magoa-la.

- Tu também? Mas porque é que ninguém me conta estas coisas. Tu gostas de me ver sofrer não é Malfoy. Tu não gostas de mim. POIS eu também não gosto de ti.

- Uau… que coincidência… - resmungou ele sarcasticamente, puxando com mais força.

- Para, Malfoy! – Rose começou a dar-lhe murros no braço. Já tinham quase chegado ao fim da vila por aquela altura. As pessoas olhavam para ela estranhamente mas ela não ligava – Estas a aleijar-me! JÁ TE DISSE QUE ESTAS A ALEIJAR-ME!

As pessoas olhavam fixamente para Malfoy e Rose. Ai Malfoy abrandou e largou-lhe o braço mas prendeu-lhe o pulso, no entanto com menos força:

- Já ouvi! Desculpa!

Rose estava demasiado bêbeda para se aperceber que Scorpius Malfoy tinha lhe realmente pedido desculpa. Em vez disso continuou a cambalear atrás dele. Começou-se a sentir mal então disse:

- Malfoy, para um bocadinho. Não me estou a sentir bem.

- Já ouvi essa desculpa mais vezes.

- Não, eu estou mesmo a sentir-me m…

Dito isto ela vomitou a meio da frase para o chão.

- Oh, Não! Porra! As minhas calças! Arhhggg!

Roso encostou-se ao muro. Estavam no caminho ao castelo. Felizmente ninguém estava la. Malfoy mal conseguia olhar para o chão quando murmurou um feitiço de limpeza para as calças e para o chão, bem como os pés de Rose.

Tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-lho:

- Oh deuses, limpa-te! Estas nojenta.

Rose pegou no lenço e limpou a cara e Malfoy apressou-se a elimina-lo da face da terra.

- Acho que preciso de me sentar.

Malfoy achou melhor fazer o que ela pedira pois da ultima vez que não o fizera ela sujara as suas calças.

Scorpius sentou-se ao lado dela que de súbito começou a chorar.

Ele não sabia se ela ainda estava mesmo bêbeda e estava a chorar devido aos efeitos do álcool ou se estava mais sóbria e estava genuinamente a chorar.

Rose estava sentada ao lado dele e ele apressou-se novamente a olhar para os lados para que ninguém visse que ele estava realmente a ajudar a Weasley.

Ele não disse nem fez nada.

Rose chorava. Chorava porque o Oliver não gostava dela, chorava porque Jannie lhe tinha mentido, porque ambos namoravam, e provavelmente porque ainda estava bêbeda.

E era definitivamente devido a bebida que ela se encostou ao Malfoy que se contraiu logo. E era definitivamente devido a loucura de Malfoy que ele não a afastou.

Rose adormeceu.

Malfoy ouviu a respiração pesada da rapariga e percebeu que estava a dormir. Levantou-se e colocou Rose ao ombro carregando-a como um saco de batatas ate ao castelo.

Quando la chegou teve o máximo dos cuidados para que ninguém o visse. Andou pelos corredores mais desertos e tomou o caminho mais longo ate a torre de gryffindor.

Assim que chegou ao retrato da Dama Gorda não fazia ideia do que fazer. Obviamente não sabia a palavra passe, e daqui a pouco tempo chegaria alguém.

Scorpius começou a ficar em pânico, não sabia o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente deixa-la ali!

Porque não? Ele odiava-a! Sim, ele deixava-a ali e ia-se embora.

Não, depois daquele trabalho todo não ia compensar… Podia ir chamar alguém! Não, ninguém acreditaria que ele tinha acabado de ajudar a Weasley. Nem ele acreditava! Não fazia a mínima ideia porque o fez, só pareceu a coisa correta. Ela estava ali sozinha e completamente bêbeda, alguém deve olhar por alguém quando esse alguém esta bêbedo… Não é?

Mas porque raio haveria ele de "querer olhar" pela Weasley? Ela era tão irritante! Mania que sabe tudo, e mania que a vida dela é muito má… A maneira como ela andava… tudo nela era tão irritante! Ela tinha a vida perfeita no entanto não parava de se queixar!

No entanto era tão… estranha. Não, estranha não era a palavra, ela era… ah! Ele não sabia o que ela era! Não interessava ele odiava-a.

Então porque é que ainda a carregava no ombro?

- Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele.

Quando se virou deu de caras com outra rapariga ruiva mas esta era mais baixa, e mais nova.

- Ah, Potter. O que queres?

- Perguntar-te o que faz a minha prima a dormir no teu ombro.

- Oh! Humm – acho que Malfoy corou. Mas ele nunca corava! Isto era ridículo – Eu encontrei-a um bocado a cair de bêbeda, e achei que era o típico comportamento irresponsável de uma Weasley.

- Então, carregaste-a ate a Torre dos Gryffindor? – terminou Lily com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Pois. Hum! Porque, humm… Me pediram.

- Pediram-te? Quem?

- Hummm… O… O… o Potter. O teu irmão pediu-me.

- E tu decidiste fazer o que o meu irmão te pediu? – perguntou ela cada vez mais espantada. Isto não estava a funcionar bem para Scorpius.

- Humm… pois.

- Mas..?

- Olha, eu adorava ficar aqui e conversar mas acho que já fiz muitos favores esta noite por isso se não te importas, se te importares também não quero saber, tens aqui a tua prima e adeus.

Dito isto tirou Rose do seu ombro como uma boneca e Lily quase caiu quando segurou a Rose adormecida. Ela ainda olhava para ele em espanto e sem olhar para trás mais um vez Scorpius foi-se embora rapidamente ate ao dormitório dos Slytherin com apenas uma coisa na sua cabeça:

Rose Weasley.

**Ahhhhhh… Capitulo 5!**

**Eu achei este capitulo fofo.. Voces n acharam fofo?**

**Tirando o vomito e assim. **

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado! E ate ao próximo capitulo!**

**Peace and Love! Ritta out!**


	6. Olhar

Quando Rose acordou a cabeça dela andava a roda e parecia que o seu cérebro estivesse a ser espremido e puxado em todas as direções possíveis e imaginárias.

Quem diria que o barulho da porta fosse assim tão ensurdecedor.

Rose sentou-se na cama com dificuldade.

- Ah… Mas o que aconteceu?

Rose massageou as temporãs de olhos fechados. Ela tinha ajudado Albus em transfiguração, depois foram para Hogsmead. E sentiu-o como um soco no estomago.

Jannie e Oliver.

Rose olhou para o lado, a cama de Jannie estava vazia. Ainda bem, ela não queria mesmo falar com ela agora, ela nem sequer sabia se queria voltar a falar com ela de todo.

Depois Al e ela tinham ido ao três vassouras e beberam… Ah! Whisky de fogo. É claro…

Rose não podia estar mais arrependida… A sua cabeça estava a mata-la. E a partir dali a sua memória era um borrão vazio. Tentou pensar como tinha chegado a torre de Gryffindor mas ela não se lembrava de nada.

Levantou-se e teve de se agarrar a cama para não cair.

Ainda tinha as roupas de ontem vestidas completamente amarrotadas e sujas.

Vestiu uma nova roupa e teve de ir a correr vomitar a casa de banho. Rose nunca se sentira pior, só talvez quando apanhara varicela aos 7 anos.

Lentamente desceu as escadas e deu com Albus sentado na sala comum com um saco de gelo na cabeça, um olho negro e umas quantas nodoas negras. Ao lado dele Lily falava qualquer coisa num tom reprovador e Hugo estava sentado ao lado dela.

Ah… Ela detestava quando tinha de andar com o seu irmão… ele não tinha nada que se meter com os seus amigos.

- Oh, a bela adormecida numero dois! – disse Hugo, mas para Rose parecia que ele estava a gritar.

- Podes falar mais baixo, se não te importas?! – reclamou ela sentando-se ao lado de Albus que grunhiu e Hugo riu-se.

- Sinto-me terrível… - comentou Rose e virou-se para Albus perguntando – o que é que te aconteceu?

- Ele decidiu seguir os teus concelhos, mana… - gosou Hugo.

- Cala-te, Hugo… - reclamou Rose encostando-se no sofá. Ela so queria que as pessoas parassem de gritar. Estava a dar-lhe cabo da cabeça.

- Ele tem razão – disse Lily. – Segundo o que o Albus contou meteram-se em algumas aventuras ontem com a garrafa de Whisky…

Rose franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Não te lembras? – disse Albus falando pela primeira vez ainda de olhos fechados. – Fomos ao cabeça de javali, a Jannie e o Oliver…

- Essa parte eu já sabia, obrigada. Estava a referir-me a parte a seguir a bebida. – disse ela frustrada.

- Algumas partes também não me lembro, ate tu teres a brilhante ideia de que eu e a Emily dos Ravenclaw devíamos curtir.

- Aishhh… - a memória daquele acontecimento começara a surgir-lhe na cabeça.

- Ao ponto de te esqueceres que ela tem um namorado que é o Beater dos Hufflepuff… Acho que ele não ficou muito satisfeito por me ver aos beijos com ela…

Rose abriu a boca de espanto e Albus revirou os olhos ao perceber a sua reação.

- Pois...

- E depois disso? – perguntou Rose.

- Não te lembras? – disse Lily sacudindo o cabelo para trás.

Rose tentou lembra-se mas a sua mente estava em branco a partir dali.

- Não, porque?

Lily começou a rir-se e abriu a boca para falar quando Jannie apareceu na sala comum e se sentou num sofá ao pé deles. Rose sentiu-se triste e Albus sentiu-se como se o seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito enquanto ainda batia. No entanto a cabeça de ambos sofreu muito quando Jannie disse:

- Então, belas adormecidas? Quando cheguei ontem aqui a ruivinha já estava a dormir! Que andaram a fazer.

Albus riu-se sarcasticamente atirou o gelo para o chão e saiu da sala com passos largos enraivecido e muito magoado.

Jannie olhou para ele não compreendendo. Olhou para Rose e perguntou:

- Mas o que foi aquilo?

- Não sei... O que terá sido? Aliás eu pergunto-me o mesmo... Terá sido o facto de nos teres mentido sobre namorares com o Oliver? Ou simplesmente porque tens a lata de andar por aí como se não tivesses feito nada de mal?

A cara de Jannie mudou completamente de culpa para tristeza. Rose levantou-se também ela chateada.

- Rose... – chamou Jannie.

- Nem tentes. – cortou Rose imediatamente. Saindo da sala também ela enraivecida e de coração pesado.

Rose atravessou Hogwarts e foi ate a biblioteca. Ela sentia-se sempre melhor com o cheiro dos livros e a luz pelas vitrinas iluminado as estantes.

Pegou num livro de mitos e lendas e sentou-se com ele a frente. Sentiu o cheiro deste. Era incrível...

Havia quem achasse estranho e não gostasse, mas para ela era como se fosse o melhor dos perfumes.

Passou os dedos pela capa rija e pelas páginas de pergaminho velho r as letras pretas e por momentos esqueceu-se de tudo.

Leu um pouco. Mas não por muito tempo.

O livro não a estava a interessar. Levantou-se e foi buscar outro. Ao faze-lo reparou em Scorpius Malfoy por entre as estantes talvez também ele a procura de um livro. Tinha um ar muito sério. Aliás Rose nunca o vira sorrir. Também não estava interessada nisso.

E de repente atingiu-a.

Scorpius Malfoy a puxa-la para o castelo, sentados no caminho, e lembrou-se vagamente de ele a ter colocado no ombro.

Uau. Ela devia estar mesmo bêbeda e ele também, para ajuda-la... Ele nunca a tinha ajudado, não tinha qualquer razão para o fazer...

Ela não reparara mas estava a fixa-lo enquanto se lembrava disto e ele pareceu ter reparado dizendo logo:

- Vais parar de olhar ou não, Weasley?

Rose abanou a cabeça e lançou-lhe um típico olhar de desprezo pegou num outro livro, mas não se deu muito ao trabalho de ver que livro era e levou-o para a mesa.

Sentou-se e abriu o livro mas não se conceguia concentrar...

Ela tinha sido muito irresponsável... Se os seus pais descobrissem... E o Malfoy, estaria ele a tramar alguma ou tinha sido genuinamente simpático? Impossível, o Malfoy nunca era simpático, nunca para ela.

Rose olhou para ela com os olhos castanhos por cima do livro. Estava de lado para ela folheando um livro azul.

Ela nunca reparara como o seu cabelo era brilhante... Era muito loiro, mas não lhe dava aquela aparência de que não tinha pestanas ou sobrancelhas, os seus traços eram muito fortes. E os seus olhos eram azuis gelo fixados nas paginas do livro.

Visto assim ate parecia normal... com os olhos no livro o corpo não estava tenso e pronto para uma luta estava sempre que estava com ela. Pois normalmente eles só lutavam.

Ele parecia bonito... Ela nunca tinha reparado que ele podia ser bonito...

Ridículo.

Rose levantou-se num pulo e saiu da biblioteca.

Argh! Ela odiava o Malfoy, mania que sabia tudo, um ar prepotente, rude, irritante, desrespeitoso, ma pessoa, personalidade horrível! Ate quase não tinha amigos!

Ela odiava-o.

De repente parou. Para onde é que ela estava a ir? Ah sim, para o lago. Sim, o lago era melhor...

Ao sentar-se junto de uma árvore olhou para a água escura.

Será que ela e Jannie voltariam a ser amigas como dantes? Pensar em Jannie era doloroso. Muito doloroso. Ela queria que elas fossem amigas, mas também não queria. Não queria porque ela lhe tinha mentido quando Rose confiava totalmente nela, não queria porque ela tinha magoado o seu primo mas tinha saudades dela e gostava inevitavelmente dela.

- Então, mana?

Era Hugo. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele já era do quarto ano mas ainda mais baixo que ela.

- Arhggg Hugo, não fales tão alto, não?

- Quem é que esta de ressaca e rabugenta, quem é?

Brincou ele apertando-lhe a bochecha mas ela rapidamente lhe afastou a mão:

- Como é que tu... Ah! A Lily...

Hugo arqueou as preguiçoso olhou para o lago e disse:

- Se a mãe e o pai sabem tu estas tãooooo lixada.

- Não, lhes vais contar pois não Hugo?! Anda lá! – pediu Rose muito séria.

- Ah! Não... mas não lhes podes contar que já fiquei de castigo 3 vezes este período...

- Três vezes? – Repetiu Rose em choque.

Hugo revirou os olhos. Rose herdara o gosto da sua mãe pela aprendizagem e leitura e o mau feitio do pai, em quanto Hugo sempre fora muito mais calmo mas muito preguiçoso. A sua mãe dava-lhe longos discursos de como ele se devia aplicar mais a escola. Chatices a que ela era poupada. Mas no que tocava a discuções com o pai ela tinha um grande recorde.

- Relaxa, Rosie... Eu posso ter colocado uma bomba de mau cheiro do Tio George no gabinete do Professor Jones... E não ter feito os trabalhos de Feitiços e baldar-me a Adivinhação, mas eu ando mesmo a esforçar-me!

Foi a vez de Rose revirar os olhos:

- Claro, Hugo... mas é claro.

- Bem, ate já Rosie! – despediu-se ele quase gritando propositadamente para que a cabeça de Rose ficasse novamente a latejar.

Scorpius não dormiu bem.

Na noite anterior tinha ficado uma hora e meia no armário das vassouras com Denise James. Doíam-lhe as costas. Denise tinha sido uma boa parceira para curtir. Talvez ele devesse curtir com ela mais vezes. Não falava muito, não fazia perguntas e certamente não esperava dele uma relação amorosa duradora ou com qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Levantou-se da cama.

Hoje não tinha muito que fazer. O trabalho que normalmente tinha de fazer de momento estava em pausa.

Quando se vestiu deslocou-se em direcção á torre das corujas. Ainda era cedo. Não tinha recebido nenhuma carta. Isso deixou-o preocupado.

Foi tomar o pequeno almoço. Sozinho, como sempre.

Não como sempre, houve uma altura em que as pessoas andavam com ele. Gostavam dele, mas agora elas pareciam-lhe tão fúteis e ocas. Parecia que não viam que era realmente importante... Apenas festas, roupas novas, raparigas.

Bem, na parte das raparigas ele divertia-se. Muito aliás. Mas nunca fora muito à frente com elas. E nunca ficava muito tempo com a mesma. Não queria que elas desenvolvessem sentimentos românticos por ele.

Ele não tinha sentimentos românticos por alguém há muito tempo. Gostara de uma rapariga dos Ravenclaw no ano passado. Drew Parks. Ela era muito inteligente e simpática. No entanto ela arranjou namorado e ele seguiu em frente. Percebendo que Drew e ele também não iriam funcionar juntos.

Após o pequeno almoço. Scorpius foi para a biblioteca. Queria ler um pouco sobre um feitiço de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Procurou durante algum tempo por entre as estantes. Não havia muita gente na biblioteca aquela hora. Umas Ravenclaws e um Hufflepuff sentados numa mesa cada um com um livro a frente.

Scorpius estava quase a perder-se nas paginas de um livro que tinha descoberto, quando viu uma mancha vermelha a dirigir-se para uma mesa.

Rose Weasley.

Ele sentiu-se mal. Estava embaraçado por a ter ajudado. Não o devia ter feito. Mas não se sentiria confortável com o fato de a ter deixado lá.

Ela abriu um livro e inspirou fundo. Parecia gostar daquele cheiro.

Ele também gostava do cheiro dos livros. Era muito suave e relaxante, mas nunca o dissera a ninguém. Os seus olhos castanhos estavam mergulhados nas paginas do livro.

Ela parecia melhor assim. Não irritada nem prestes a guinchar irritantemente como de costume. Assim, ela ate parecia normal.

As suas pestanas brilhavam com a luz que passava pela janela. Parecia que toda ela brilhava. O seu cabelo não era muito claro de modo a lhe dar uma aparência estranha. Mas também não era escuro o suficiente para passar por castanho ou ruivo muito escuro.

Assim ela parecia... bonita. Estranho. Nunca pensara que ela poderia eventualmente ser bonita.

Ah! Mas que estupidez. Rose Weasley bonita? Ele estava completamente louco! Pegou num livro e abriu-o começando a folhea-lo.

Weasley levantou-se deslocando-se para a estante ao seu lado. Scorpius vira isso pelo canto do olho.

Rose fixava-o que uma maneira estranha e ele começou a sentir-se desconfortável. Muito desconfortável.

- Vais parar de olhar ou não, Weasley? – disse ele rude.

Ela abanou a cabeça e olhou-o com desprezo. Típico... Ele dizia algo maldoso ela olhava com desprezo e seguia cada um a sua vida.

Pegou num livro e girando os calcanhares Rose andou rapidamente em direção a mesa onde estava com o cabelo ruivo a dançar-lhe nas costas.

Scorpius pode finalmente concentrar-se no seu livro.

Mas não por muito tempo, Rose levantou-se de rompante ao fim de uns dez minutos o que fez com que ele acordasse da sua leitura.

Mas porque raio estaria ele a prestar atenção aquela individua? Frustrado fechou o livro e deslocou-se ate aos campos de Hogwarts perto da floresta proibida. Sentou-se numa rocha. Sentia-se novamente miserável...

Havia thestrals naquela floresta. E ele não queria vê-los. Mas da maneira como as coisas iam Scorpius tinha medo.

Ele precisava de entrar na secção restrita da biblioteca e sabia exatamente quando o ia fazer.

**Capítulo 6 gente!**

**Rose e Scorp... Scorp e Rose... fofos.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Esperemos que não dure muito tempo ate ao próximo capítulo!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**Ritta out!**


	7. Orgulho

Quando Rose acordou naquela segunda feira, Jannie estava sentada no fundo da sua cama.

Rose abriu a boca automaticamente para a mandar sair mas ela foi mais rápida:

- Antes que digas seja o que for, eu sei que tens todo o direito de estar chateada comigo, eu devia ter-te contado. – Rose começou a levantar-se aquela conversa estava a deixa-la mal disposta. Mas Jannie parou-a levantando-se também e colocando-se em frente a esta.

- Rose, a sério, desculpa! Eu devia ter-te contado e peço desculpa! Mas eu gosto mesmo dele…

- E eu também! Eu também gostava dele, mas aparentemente isso não importa!

- Não! Importa foi por isso que estávamos a espera que fossem por as coisas a limpo… para sermos oficiais! Não te queríamos magoar!

- Mas tu mentiste-me! Não há desculpa para isso.

Rose terminou de se vestir e pegou no saco dos livros. Jannie estava parada no meio do quarto os seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas.

- Rose… Peço mesmo muita desculpa. Nunca mais voltará a acontecer. Mas tu és a minha melhor amiga… e eu preciso de ti!

A sua voz saia muito tremida e desesperada. Mas Rose também estava magoada. Abanou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas do dormitório. Na sala comum Oliver olhava para ela como quem perguntava como tinha corrido a conversa. Em resposta Rose passou por ele sem dizer nada em passos largos e apressados de caracóis ruivos a balançar presos numa trança.

Albus estava no salão. O seu olho negro tinha diminuído o seu tamanho graças aos produtos milagrosos na enfermaria. Ao seu lado estava o livro de transfiguração aberto.

Rose sentou-se a sua frente e suspirou deitando o saco no lugar ao seu lado. O salão estava relativamente populado. Ela agarrou uma torrada e começou a come-la violentamente:

- Incrível! – queixou-se ela. – Sabes quem é que me veio pedir desculpas hoje?

- A Jannie – disse Al sem descolar os olhos no livro. – Ela ontem a noite também tentou comigo….

- E o que lhe disseste? – perguntou ela enchendo o copo de sumo de abobora.

- Nada. Nem sequer falei. – ai ele parou de dar atenção ao livro e começou a comer os seus ovos mexidos. – Ela veio-me com merdas de "Desculpa Al! Eu não te queria magoar! Não sabia que sentias algo mais por mim… és o meu melhor amigo! Desculpa… bla bla bla" !

- Pois, eu sofri algo do gênero…

- Por falar em Jannie. Cá vem ela…

Jannie entrou no salão ao lado de Oliver. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos de quem teve a chorar. Sentou-se com o namorado afastados deles.

- Ou menos teve a decência de se sentar longe de nós. – comentou Rose. Pegando uma maçã.

- Yah… Eu acho que agora lhe faz a falta dos amiguinhos. Pois bem devia ter pensado nisso antes de nos mentir.

Rose anuiu, deixando de olhar para Jannie que comia silenciosamente uma torrada. Olhou em volta no salão e viu Scorpius Malfoy na mesa dos Slytherin.

Ela teria de lhe agradecer eventualmente pela ajuda que ele lhe deu… O seu orgulho estava a impedi-la.

Albus e Rose receberam o seu correio de casa e depois deslocaram-se ate á aula de transfiguração.

No fim da aula Albus ficara para trás para falar com a Professora McGonnagall sobre o seu desempenho nesta aula. Rose acho que ele se deu muito bem. Embora tivera alguns problemas no exercício de transformação de um novelo numa agulha.

Encontrou Malfoy sentado num banco do corredor a ler um livro.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para lhe agradecer.

Rose no entanto sentiu-se estranhamente nervosa. Ela estava prestes a engolir o seu orgulho… e ela adorava o seu orgulho…

Mas ela teria de o fazer. Deslocou-se ate Malfoy e pigarreou. O rapaz nem se mexeu logo Rose teve de repetir o processo com maior volume. Aí Malfoy levantou os olhos para ela e disse:

- Sim, Weasley?

- Hummm… - Rose elevou a voz de modo a que esta ficasse limpa. As suas pernas tremiam e ela são sabia muito bem o que dizer. Mas fechou os olhos e disse de maneira altiva – Eu vim simplesmente agradecer-te pela ajuda que me deste no outro dia. Em Hogsmede. Até foi… hummm… simpático, da tua parte. Para um Malfoy quero eu dizer.

Malfoy soltou um riso de troça de disse:

- Fazes bem em agradecer-me. Não te devia nada. E embora tu não acredites eu ate consigo ser boa pessoa, "para um Malfoy, quero eu dizer". – Terminou ele citando-a.

Rose estava com a boca aberta mas apresou-se a recompor-se.

- Certo. Humm... até...

- Amanhã? – terminou ele por ela. Rose olhou para ele tentando perceber o que este queria dizer. Assim Malfoy falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - Amanhã temos o castigo outra vez, lembras-te?

- Oh! Sim! Hum... adeus.

Rodou e afastou-se dele. Estranha conversa com Scorpius Malfoy... Muito estranha.

- Oi. Reparei que estavas a falar com o Malfoy, vocês agora dão-se?

Era Jannie, outra vez. Andava apressadamente tentando acompanhar Rose. Ela fez uma cara de desprezo e disse sem sequer olhar para ela:

- Porque haveria de te dizer?

A ruiva tentou apreçar o paço de modo a que Jannie parasse de a seguir em direcção a próxima aula mas a outra não se deixou abrandar:

- Pois...Olha que ele tinha um ar de quem...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer seija o que for. Rose parou olhou por fim para ela e disse bruscamente:

- Ouve, Jannie. Tu mentiste-nos. Tu traíste-nos. E nós não temos de te aturar. A tua confiança foi totalmente perdida por mais esforços de que ainda te interessas e aquilo foi só um erro não vão resultar. Por isso, desanda. Nós não vamos voltar a ser amigas, _nunca._

Jannie estava parada a olhar para ela. Os seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas. Anuiu baixou a cabeça e correu por um outro caminho.

Aquilo atingiu Rose no coração. Se calhar ela tinha sido muito dura nela. Não! Ela tinha lhe mentido. E ao Albus! Ela merecia aquilo. Disse Rose para si mesma para se tentar fazer sentir melhor.

Sacudiu o cabelo e voltou a sua caminhada até Herbologia. Jannie não estava lá, alias Jannie não apareceu o resto da aula.

Quando Rose chegou a biblioteca Scorpius ainda não tinha chegado e ela estava sozinha.

Olhou para a pilha de livros que tinha agora de catalogar. Sentou-se numa cadeira e olhou para o primeiro livro: As mais venenosas plantas espinhosas e fungos bolorentos.

Parecia um livro extremamente aborrecido e inútil. Ela folheou-o e encontrou um desenho feio de uma planta enorme e com espinhos grossos.

- Que nojo... – murmurou ela.

- Va lá Weasley, eu até acabei de tomei banho, não posso estar assim tão mal! – Disse Scorpius Malfoy sentando-se a frente dela com o cabelo mal seco e a cheirava bem. Não ele não estava mal de todo, ele até estava bastante bem. E sorria! Muito estranho.

- Hummm... pois. Eu estava mesmo a falar da planta do livro que...

- Eu sei que não estavas a falar de mim Weasley, não sou estúpido. Estava a fazer uma piada. Mas suponho que tu não tenhas qualquer sentido de humor... – disse ele.

- Oh. Pois eu, estava concentrada... desc... – Pausa!

Ela estava quase a pedir desculpa a Scorpius Malfoy. Numa conversa minimamente civilizado. Ela ficou muito vermelha e Malfoy desviou o olhar com um arquear de sobrancelhas e virou-se para os livros.

Intalou-se um silencio muito constrangedor. E Rose sentia-se muito desconfortável e estranhamente nervosa.

- Então... – começou Malfoy – tu e aquela rapariga, a Jannie ou lá o que é... já voltaram a ser amigas?

Essa pergunta deu-lhe um aperto no coração e aquela sensação de estar desconfortável foi substituída pela raiva:

- Não tens nada haver com isso. – disse ela na defensiva.

- Pois, não. Mas não pude deixar de evitar voltar a vê-la meio deprimida pelos corredores sozinha... e parece-me que...

- Eu disse que não tinhas nada haver com isso! E porque queres saber de qualquer maneira? Precisas de entretenimento porque a tua vida é uma merda?

A cara de Malfoy mudou totalmente. Voltou a sua habitual expressão de raiva e repugnância.

- Não. Só acho que estas a ser ridícula, Weasley. E a fazer pessoas sofrer pelo teu orgulhozinho de merda e a tua mania de achares que estares sempre certa.

Rose riu-se sarcásticamente.

- O _MEU _orgulho? Olha quem fala. Tu achas-te tão bom que não pões de parte esse teu estúpido orgulho Malfoy de parte e fazeres amigos assério! E a Jannie não era minha amiga assério! Ela trocou-nos por um rapaz! Ela mentiu! Amigas antes de rapazes!

- Eu não sou um Malfoy qualquer! Quando é que vais meter isso na tua cabeça mais teimosa que o caraças! A tua amiga cometeu um erro. Ela mentiu! Sim, é errado! Mas se antes de os rapazes vem as amigas, devias colocar a Jannie sobre o seu idiota de namorado que embora não goste de ti roubou-te a tua melhor amiga. Ela pediu-te desculpa, deixa o teu orgulho, porra!

- Cala-te! NÃO TENS NADA HAVER COM ISSO! Não percebes nada sobre amizade nem amigos! E porque é que a estas a defender! Ela não é uma santa!

- Não, não é. Logo comete erros. Ela merece uma segunda chance. E eu sou uma pessoa decente, weasley. Embora tu não acredites nisso. Não quero saber se acreditas ou não! Mas é quem eu sou!

Rose olhou para ele raivosa. Pegou nos livros e levou-os para a mesa mais afastada possível, de costas para ele.

Seria possível? As coisas que ele disse sobre Jannie? Claro que não, ele é um Malfoy, ele só queria perturba-la...

Mas ele era boa pessoa? Claro que não! Ele era irritante e um Malfoy! E sempre a tratara mal... No entanto isso não fazia dele má pessoa, ela também o tratava mal e era boa pessoa... Se calhar ele só não gostava dela.

E Jannie... Sim, ela tinha cometido um erro, as pessoas cometem erros... talvez a devesse perdoar. Quer dizer ela tinha saudades dela. Sim, ela merecia uma segunda oportunidade... amigas antes de rapazes, logo ela teria de ultrapassar toda a situação de Oliver.

Rose terminou rapidamente o resto de catalogar o resto dos livros. Olhou para traz para dizer a Malfoy que tinha acabado e que ia ter com Jannie, mas a mesa dele estava vazia.

A principio ficou zangada mas depois pensou que ia voltar a ser amiga de Jannie, e podia novamente falar com ela e estarem juntas! Levantou-se entregou os livros na secretária de Miss Prince com um sorriso despediu-se da empregada e correu pelos corredores encontrando Jannie e Oliver sentados num sofá da sala comum.

Respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a eles. Tanto Jannie como Oliver olhavam expantados para ela:

- Humm... Posso falar contigo, a sós? – perguntou Rose olhando para Jannie.

Ela fechou a boca anuiu e deitando um ultimo olhar ao namorado seguiu Rose ate ao dormitório. Antes que Rose pudesse dizer fosse o que fosse Jannie começou a falar:

- Desculpa por te ter seguido a bocado, eu sei que queres que eu te deixe em paz, e se é isso mesmo que tu queres é o que vou fazer e...

- Não! – interrompeu Rose e Jannie olhou confusa para Rose – Ouve Jannie, tu fizeste algo muito grave. Tu mentiste-me e isso magoou-me muito e a minha confiança por ti está por um fio de momento.

Jannie fez uma cara triste e baixou o olhar embaraçada preparada para sussurrar uma desculpa quando Rose continuou:

- No entanto, tu também és a minha melhor amiga. – Jannie olhou para ela com os olhos a brilhar – e acho que admitiste o teu erro... A verdade é que as vezes, as pessoas merecem segundas oportunidades. E nós somos amigas à anos, e eu contava-te tudo, por isso é que me custou tanto ver-te a trair a minha confiança.

- Desculpa...

- Sim, eu sei. Amigas antes de Rapazes. E se assim o é eu não vou deixar que um rapaz arruíne a nossa amizade. Seja ele quem for. Por isso... acho que estou disposta a por este acontecimento e dar-te a oportunidade de provares que aquela mentira foi apenas um acidente de percurso e não um hábito.

- Então... nós estamos bem?

- Mais ou menos. Vamos ficar bem... Em breve – Respondeu ela.

A cara de Jannie iluminou-se e ela sorriu agarrando Rose pelo pescoço num forte abraço. Rose também sorriu e abraçou-a de volta sentindo-se muito melhor...

Quando Albus descobriu que Rose tinha perdoado Jannie sacudiu a cabeça e disse, que embora tudo o que ela tivera feito fizesse sentido, ele não estava pronto para perdoar Jannie.

Ao pequeno almoço, Jannie sentou-se com Rose e Albus com os seus parceiros de Quidditch.

Rose estava muito mais feliz assim. Com os seus amigos de volta. Jannie contava-lhe toda a história com Oliver fazendo Rose rir. Rose já tinha esquecido Oliver, e deixou que a amiga lhe contasse a história. Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de lhe ter ocultado tudo aquilo durante meses.

Quando Scorpius Malfoy entrou no salão e se sentou sozinho na mesa dos Slytherin trocou um olhar com Rose e viu-a a falar com Jannie animadamente. E pela primeira vez ele sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso que não era de troça nem de desdenho, um sorriso com orgulho e simpatia.

Rose corou instantaneamente mas também sorriu de volta.

**Capitulo 7 gente!**

**A Rosie e o Scorp estão cada vez mais chegados! Mas a simpatia não pode durar muito tempo... Já sabem como são estes dois, estão constantemente a chocar as personalidades!**

**Bom, obrigada pelas reviews, e até breve!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**Ritta out!**


End file.
